To Remember Claire
by ImAColdOne
Summary: Claire had lived in Morganville all her life, along with her best friends Eve, Michael and especially Shane. Just when things start to go right, Claire leaves forever. It's been two years since they have heard from her. Just then, could it get better?
1. Forever

**Just gonna let this one tell its own story … (:**

**~I'mAColdOne**

He opened his eyes, and for a few blissful seconds, everything was okay. Then reality kicked in. He took in the world with a yawn. The world that had taken everything from him, and given him so much, just to take it away again.

To take her away.

He looked beside him, remembering her there. The dent was still on the pillow, the ruffle still in the sheets. But she hadn't just left five minutes ago. She'd left two years ago, yet every day without her felt like a year for him. _She's not coming back anytime soon_, he thought. Yet he knew she wasn't coming back at all. He got up with a stretch and slipped his feet into slippers, throwing an old dressing gown over his shoulders. Bleary eyed he made his way downstairs and set the coffee machine up. Everyone else was sleeping. He was alone. He pretended she was watching him, wherever she was. But he knew, she wouldn't remember him. Not now.

He ran upstairs and put on his shirt and tie. He grabbed his bag and left for work. It was a crisp morning, not the usual climate here. Something was happening, he could feel it. For the better, or worse he didn't know. He entered the building, checking in at the reception and heading to his office. He was the head of the towns newspaper. Quite a high job for a 20 year old man. But, everyone knew what he had been through, losing them - her - he had the best experience for this line of work. Of the loss, the destruction, the pain.

Soon enough, six o'clock boomed from the clock on top of the Town Hall. He packed everything into his bag, he looked at the picture of her on his desk. The most recent one of them before she had left.

"Forever." He sighed.

It was still light outside on his walk home. That was good, especially in this town. He scurried home. Head down, well that's what you did in this town. He turned his keys in the door, everyone was out. Alone again. He dumped his bag in the hall and went through to the kitchen where he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, her favourite. He chugged the milk from the carton, and he could almost hear her silvery laugh, she always laughed when he did this, he sighed. He missed her so much.

He headed to his room and locked his door. If everyone else came home, he didn't want anyone else to see this. From under his bed, he pulled out a backpack. It was tattered and torn and there were dark splodges of things he didn't want to think about. He zipped it open and pulled out all the pictures, the letters, the memories. He laughed as he looked through them, him with his bowl haircut courtesy of Mom's bad hairstyles, at her with the gap in her teeth when they fell out. To one they took a few weeks before she left, it was them together, he had the cell phone in his hand taking the picture and the other hand around her waist. She had one round his waist too, the other pulling his face to hers, where they stood blissfully forever, kissing. He loved her kisses.

He picked one up from when he was eight, and she was six. He remembered back to that day.

He blinked through his eight year old eyes. He really liked her. She was the most awesome girl he had ever met. It was valentines day, she was his valentine. His best friend urged him on and he stumbled forwards towards her.

"Hi." He said, all nervous.

"Hi." She said and grinned the biggest smile ever, she had a tooth missing, but she looked too cute.

"This is for you," And he urged a card and a plastic rose to her. "Happy valentines day."

"Thanks!" She said and jumped up from the bench to hug him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they walked around the playground holding hands for the rest of the day.

But, this was now. And she was gone. He turned to her side of the bed. She had her own room here, but she preferred to stay with him. He didn't object. He lay down, and looked at the empty space. His mind was filled with thoughts.

_She must be older now, about eighteen. Maybe she got taller, she was always tiny. Her hair might be longer. She must be even more beautiful now. I wonder what she'd say if she saw me. Probably nothing. She doesn't remember me anymore. Oh, but I remember her …_

And he did. He remembered how she looked the last day he had seen her. He remembered her tiny frame, her cute little nose. He remembered her big brown eyes. Her hair when she woke up, all tousled and funky. He remembered how she talked, how she moved, how she smelled, how she smiled. He remembered that he loved her so much, every time he saw her, it hurt him. How he always wanted to protect her, from everything. Never wanting to let her go.

He hadn't realised the time, when a knock at his door sounded and his best friend's voice said "Dude, you coming down? Its nearly 10."

"No." He said back, hoarsely. He was about to start crying again. It was hard remembering this stuff. It was hard remembering her.

And for Shane, it was hard to remember her, to remember Claire.

**Please review? (: xx**


	2. Familiar Stranger

**Basically, Claire left Morganville and its nearly killed Shane …**

On his way home from work, about a week later, he decided to go into Common Grounds, he hated the place, but he could not be bothered listen to Eve and Michael anymore. Eve tried to make everything okay, and all Michael said was, "C'mon Shane, It's been two years." That helped no one.

He got into the queue. It was busy, but the line was almost empty. He got in line, behind a short girl with long brown hair, it hung to the middle of her back. She had on a beanie, and a tailored jacked with skinnies and shin high boots. She had two bags with her. Suitcases.

"A mocha please." The voice sounded familiar, he let it slide. Too many bad memories.

The girl dug in her handbag for a purse and handed the barista the money. The girl at the counter placed her mocha on the table, and she reached for it. But, she struggled to get her bags.

"Mind if I help?" Shane said.

"Sure." She said, and she turned round to face him.

He nearly had a heart attack. It was her. It was Claire! She had grown a little bit, obviously her hair was longer. She had matured so much. She reached out for him, worry crossing her face. He was about to shout her name, but a little voice in the back of his head said, _she doesn't remember you, Shane! You idiot! _Oh yeah, she had forgotten.. But seriously, Oh my god! This couldn't be happening! He regained himself and shrugged it off, so many questions brewing inside him. What was she doing here? Now! He grabbed her suitcases and headed over to her table.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked, oh god it was her! He didn't want to miss another moment with her.

"Sure." She said with the smile she had given him all those years ago, only this time she had all her teeth.

"So, what brings you to Morganville?" Nobody comes to Morganville with two suitcases.

"Oh, I got a job at, er, the university." She tried not to sound to proud, but she was pleased to get that job.

"Aren't you a little young?" He knew she was young, but it was against rules for him to tell her he knew her.

"Oh, I graduated early" She always was a little brain box. "So, what's your name?"

"Shane, Collins. Er, yeah Shane Collins." He added a lazy grin, the one she used to like.

"So Shane, what do you do?"

"Oh, I run the Morganville Daily. The town's newspaper."

"Awesome." And she smiled her smile again. His heart melted.

"What's your name?"

"Claire Danvers." She said over the rim of her mocha. She looked over at him, with a frothy moustache. Shane lunged for the napkin at the same time as her, and their hands touched. Oh how he had missed her touch. Her soft skin grazed his, leaving shivers. She pulled back, and he handed her the napkin. She wiped away her moustache and giggled. Oh her laugh, that beautiful sound would put the most majestic songbird to shame. He smiled a loppy smile in response. They both burst into laughter, just like old times.

"So, Claire. You have anywhere to stay?"

"Oh, erm. I was going to stay at a hotel but I can't find one. I'm great at planning, right?" She said and smiled, looking down. Just then, a song came on the radio. It had once been their song. All I Wanted by Paramore. He could see her singing along quietly. And he remembered the time they had listened to the album. Dancing, rocking out, making out. He laughed at the memories and she looked at him. He remembered holding her close to him, swaying to the song. All he wanted was her.

"All I wanted was you." She sang.

"I still do." He almost whispered.

"What?" She said, looking at him with her brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing." He replied. "So, nowhere to stay, eh?" She shook her head. "Well where I stay we have a spare room, you could rent it out." He knew Michael would let her. He missed her too. And so did Eve.

"Oh, really Shane?" She said getting up, ignoring her mocha.

"Yeah." He said, standing up too. She flung herself over him in a hug, oh how he missed her hugs. "I just need to text my roommates." He took out his cell, and texted:

_Mike, Eve. I met Claire at CG!She's coming to live with she will remember?_

And soon enough, the buzzer went off, signalling a text.

_!_[Eve must have texted this bit]

_She doesn't remember us ):_

_Bring her home, Shane!_

_Mike&Eve_

_He carried her bags back to the Glass house, luckily it wasn't too far away. He didn't mind, Claire always packed light._

_He turned his keys in the lock, opened the door._

"_We've got a live one!" _

_The exact words Eve had said a few year ago when Claire officially moved into the Glass House._

_For the first time._


	3. I Remember

**I'm sick of writing in 3****rd**** person so im gonna do point of views …**

Claire's POV

There was something inside me that said, _I know this house._ I dismissed the thought, must have been in Good Homes or something. It was a really nice house, like Gone With The Wind meets The Munsters.

Shane was really nice, offering to take my bags in Common Grounds [where I felt as if I had been before again] and offering me a place to stay. I felt as if I had known him longer that I had. As soon as we were in the door, a Goth girl came running down the stairs then halted herself to a stop with so much force she looked dizzy. And a man with blonde hair, clutching a guitar came from the living room. He wore no shoes. Shane dumped his bag on the floor.

"Claire, this is Michael Glass and Eve Rosser." Eve threw her hand at me.

"HI!" She said, shaking my had violently. Michael restrained her, offering his own hand, which I shook. It was nice here, I'm glad Shane asked me to stay.

"Well, Claire better get unpacking. I'll show you to your room." Shane said and smiled his lazy slackers grin. And he tottered upstairs, and I followed after. Thank god Shane had taken my bags, I didn't pack a lot but yeah, they felt heavy! Shane smiled as he left. The room was so nice, and again, reminded me of something. But something was bugging me.

Shane. I knew him from somewhere, I just didn't know where. I thought and I thought, but I couldn't remember. Maybe I had met him in a store sometime. But, since I was 16 (nearly seventeen, as I used to protest) I couldn't remember anything about my life before. All I could remember was we were in the car, Mom, Dad and I, then all of a sudden, we crashed. None of us could remember anything from before. We lost old pictures, home videos. Everything. But something was wanting me to remember. But why?

I shook the feeling off and hauled my suitcases onto the bed so I could begin unpacking. I took out my tops and went over to the dresser. Pulling the drawer open, a picture on the top of it caught my eye. I placed the tops in and closed the drawer, taking the picture in my hand. Well it was Shane no doubt, with a girl. A girlfriend? She had short brown hair, to about her shoulders. She was small, but they looked happy together. But then it occurred to me. The girl, it was, _me._ How could it have been! I had never been to Morganville! I turned round and walked over to the bed, hitting my ankle off of something hard. I crouched down to tend to my ankle, and found a big wooden box. Pulling it out, the lid was already half off. Inside were pictures, letters, video tapes. All my family's. I looked through them, pictures of a younger me and Eve, Michael and Shane.

Shane.

It was all coming back to me now. Shane. It was Shane. Remembering a day …

I looked into my 14 year old world. Just hanging out with my friends. I only really had Eve, Mike and Shane as friends. Eve was my best friend, at Shane and Michael were the boy best friends of the group. We all went everywhere together. But it was on this day I realised something. Important. Eve had went home for dinner, this was when she had just started to go Goth. Michael was walking her home, I think he had a crush on her. Shane and I went to the park to wait for them.

"Remember that time I'd given you the valentines day card." He asked.

"Yeah, I also remember you laughing at me when I cut my leg open."

"What it was funny!""Dick."

"So anyway you remember," I nodded. "Well, I think I mean it a lot more now when I do this." And he kissed me. Not on the cheek. On the lips! My first kiss. A rippling sensation fell over me, sparks pulling us together. His lips were warm and damp on mine, sending me flying. All too soon it was over.

"Now you know how I feel, Claire."

"Yeah." I said and hugged him.

I zoned back to reality. My face was wet with tears. Eve, I remembered her. She had been my best friend forever. And Michael, I was there when her got his first guitar. And Shane, Shane was the boy I loved. I loved them all. I remembered every time we spent together, every time we laughed together, ever kiss we had together. I remembered it all. My head hurt from the pressure, but this was it. I remembered!

I stood up. Eve and Michael were downstairs, singing and playing guitar. I walked into Shane's room. Everything I had forgotten had come back to me. Everything I thought was gone, there. Everyone I loved, here. Shane was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge me. I walked to his bed and lay beside him.

"I remember." I said.

Shane gasped.

I turned to face him, and started to cry. I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace.

"Shh, Claire. It's okay baby." He soothed

"I - I remember …" I said through tears and sniffles. "I - I love you."

"You do." He joked.

"Yes - yea … " More sniffles. "Yes, I do."

And he crushed his lips to mine, in a passionate kiss full of longing and meaning. He had been waiting for this for some time. "I love you too." He said, as he brushed my lips. My hands weaved through his hair, pulling him towards me, wanting more. I moved one hand to his chest. _Just as beautiful as I remembered, well didn't until now in this case_, I thought. I realised how much I loved him. The longing, the yearning. I didn't have to wait any longer. Shane was here, and he could make everything okay again, at least for now.

**What do you think of the POV? Or should I stick to 3****rd**** person? … (: xx**


	4. Can't

**Update, I'm glad your liking this story guys, I really am =)**

Claire's POV

I sat there, with Shane. His arms around me, it was perfect. I could tell he had been waiting, for two years. And now, everything would be okay again.

Shit.

It was then I remembered. I couldn't do this. Sure, I loved Shane. I always really had. But, it wasn't him. It was me.

I closed my eyes and started to cry again.

"Shane, I'm so sorry."

"What, Claire. What is it?"

"This, it's all wrong!"

"No, Claire it's perfect. Your perfect."

"No, no, no!" I said, escaping his grasp and getting off the bed. I buried my face in my hands. "It shouldn't be like this! We should be together. But .."

"Claire, we can be together. I've waited so long for you. I'm not letting you go now!"

"But, Shane you have to!" Tears were streaming down my face, leaving my eyes red raw and puffy.

"Why?" He said, walking over to me. I backed away to the other side of the bed. "For gods sake, Claire! Two fucking years, and what the hell is going on!"

"We can't … this can't. Nothing to help us! Shane, we can't do this!"

"Yes, Claire. We can work this out.""No, we can't! Are you not listening Shane! We can't be together!"

"Why, Claire?"

"Because, because … I'm engaged!"

Shane's POV

What the fuck.

**Sorry for the short update, wanted to keep the drama to a minimum. Bigger, better chapters soon. Please review, thanks (: xxx**


	5. Forget Shane

**Longer update ;) BTW contains spoilers of Carpe Corpus ;)!**

Claire's POV

I couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt too much.

He stood there, mouth open, eyes wide. He gasped and put his hand to cover his mouth. Shaking his head.

"No, Claire. No." He sat on the bed, his back to me.

"Shane, I'm so sorry. But, I didn't know you .."

"You know Claire, every second you were away, I pretended you remembered. Hoped and wished. I'm surprised Eve and Michael didn't chuck me out. I'd never got over you. And everywhere I went I felt your soft touch, your silvery laugh," He looked up at me, eyes big and brown. Lost in a sea of tears. I sat beside him. "I remember one time, when you were here and we were together. A different time we were together, everyday you were gone. Hoping I would never run out of them. And sure I had no one else, Alyssa and mom, dead. My dad, who the fuck knows where he went. But I had you, everything was perfect. You made the pain go away. But then you left. I was torn, I wasn't Shane." He did a nervous laugh. He was shaking. "And now your back, I thought, maybe, it would be good again. But this is Morganville, nothing is good." He turned icy, and softened again.

"But, Shane-""No, Claire. Your right, there's no point. I'll let you stay here. I have enough saved up, I'll rent my own apartment somewhere else. You can spend time with Eve, Michael. It will be as I if never existed for you. The pain will go away as soon as you see, _the other man_, again. Don't worry, little Claire. Life goes on, I for sure know that." And he kissed my head, and left the room.

I then realised, this was his room. It smelt of him, my Shane. I took one look at his dresser, all the pictures of us. And cried into his pillow.

It must have been about half one in the morning when the door went. I got up to answer it, answer his door. Eve was standing there, Michael behind her. She held her arms open, and I dived into them, bawling. Michael put his arms around the both of us. He was cold, vampire Michael.

"Where - where .. is, he?" I asked, sobbing like Eve did.

"He rented a hotel room for the night." Michael said.

"Oh, baby Claire. I'm so sorry!" She said, wrapping me in a skin tight hug.

"No, no Eve. It's okay." I said wiping my tears. "Life goes on." just like he said.

Days past, Shane came to get his stuff. I made sure I was away at this point. Luckily, I had work to distract me. Even though I was eighteen, I was smart. I worked at TPU, my old University. I was a TA, working in the science labs. But nothing could fully take my mind off it.

But one.

Steven, my fiancé, was planning a visit. He was going to come and meet me at work and take me out for dinner. I knew the risks, hopefully Amelie's protection was still working, even just a little bit.

And soon enough he came, opened the car door for me and gave me a kiss. It wasn't the same as kissing Shane, nothing was there now. With Shane, there was fireworks, a spark. Now with Steven, it was dead. Nothing. Oh how I wanted to see Shane.

Dinner was a bore. Steven tried to talk, but I basically shut him out. He wasn't Shane.

But soon enough I realised, every conversation we had, I talked about Shane. Wow, I needed him.

On the drive home, no one talked. Outside the Glass House, there was a car I recognised.

Shit.

Shane's car.

My heart did one of those little sore but lovely flips. Shane, was here. I could imagine him, sitting on the couch of the Glass House playing his PS3, or Wii or Xbox. He had them all. I could imagine him in the kitchen, making another batch of his random chilli, and no matter what was in it we would all eat it until the bowl was licked clean. I could imagine him giving me a hug, and a kiss … no, no not now! I can't think like that. It can't happen, not anymore.

But it was already dark, I had to go home, whatever the consequences.

Steven and I walked through the door. It was quiet, but I heard the sound from the Xbox, and then a shout from Michael and Eve. And Shane. Crap, why did this have to happen. Why did I have to turn into a love struck teenager all over again. This wasn't fair! Things were meant to be normal, but now I was living in a freaking town run by fucking vampires and was in love with someone I couldn't remember til a few weeks ago instead of my fiancé. It didn't feel right calling him that anymore.

I needed Shane.

We walked into the living room and all eyes bore into us. Well Steven. He was wearing a blue jumper and a pair of black jeans, and dunks. He was kinda tanned, and his hair was like Myrnin's - well how I remembered Myrnin's, it's been a while - but only blonde, not and blonde as Michael. That was unheard of.

Everyone's eyes except Shane's.

They lingered on me, making me feel uncomfortable. It was they way he stared that hurt so much, not really anything. It was blank, dead. Like the way he looked after Frank was turned. I didn't like it. But then memories of that night flooded back. Everything, I loved him so much. But we could never be. Oh, fuck this. I'm starting to sound like someone from Romeo and Juliet. And that didn't end so well …

"Well goodnight, Steven." I said, I wanted him out.

"Goodnight, Claire, He said trying to kiss me, I turned away.

Shane stood up, oh my god. He was wearing an old batman shirt, with his blue skinnies and a pair of red converse. Another little flip in my heart.

"Hi, Claire." He said, still looking at me, dead.

"Hey Shane." I sighed, this was torture. For both of us.

I was showing Steven to the door, Eve, Michael in pursuit. Shane lingering behind them.

"Um, Steven. Could we, er, talk outside."

"Sure, Clairey." I left the door open, but no one came right up to it, not even Eve.

"Um, Stevie. Er, this is hard for me to say, but, things have changed now, I think, um, it would be better if -"

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Steven, I'm so sorry!"

"It's someone else isn't it, that Glass dude?"

"NO!" She knew Eve was listening after she did a little phew!

"The big emo in the batman shirt?"

"What, he's not an emo!"

"It's him isn't it!"

"Er, what, um …"

"It _is_!"

"Steven I'm so so so sorry!" I hoped Shane wasn't listening, but if he wasn't Eve would tell him, dang!

"No your not, not yet!" and he took me by the hair and threw me inside the house, into Michael. Shane came forward, all protectively. And Steven did something that would haunt me forever. He growled and bared his teeth.

And his _fangs._

He ran away, into the night. Shane came and gathered me in a bear hug. I cried into his chest, uncontrollably. Eve, and Michael stood there, not knowing what just happened, and then came and grouped into the hug.

I wasn't expecting that. But I knew one thing, he wouldn't just leave it now. He was going to be back.

To get me. And Shane too.

**Hope you all weren't expecting that. And to be honest, neither was I, aha! Holidays are almost over here, back to school in two week ;(! Bowling for Soup blasting away here, might be going to see them live, YER .! Punk Rock 101 I am in love with it, dudeeee! Anyway please review cause I be a review junkie, yer … shmeh. High School Never Ends :O! thankies xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Shane's Sanity

**Little change up here, gonna do it in Shane's POV, excuse me, never used Shane's POV before, I may fail. And it's also the reason this update took so long to write!**

What a fucking douche.

He couldn't take getting dumped and had to go all super douche bag vampire on us. I know Claire knew nothing about what just happened. I was still holding her, and she was shaking.

"Claire, baby. What, are you okay."

"No, Shane! I'm not okay! Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Um …"

"I almost married a freaking vampire, for crying out loud!" That stung like a bitch. I always though that we would get married, but now she was talking about this Steven douche.

She must have seen it.

"Shane, I .. you know it means nothing now."

"What does, Claire. Us?"

"No! every time I was with him, it was you. Seriously, Shane. I don't think I could love anyone else as much as I love you."

"Love. Ha!" I had turned bitter. This was too weird and it cut me like a knife. I took Claire by the hand and took her upstairs. "Claire, before you came to Morganville, sure I had a few girlfriends. But when I got dumped it didn't hurt. Then I lost my sister. My own little sister who I had watched grow up and play with her dolls. Damn, she annoyed me. But, like Eve, I loved her in my own special little way. Little Lyssa." I laughed nervously. "Then we left, dad became a drunk, hit me. Mom wasn't right. But, she remembered Morganville, yeah. Then one day I found her dead, floating in a bloody bath." I looked into Claire's big brown eyes, and the look of horror was all I saw. She was hurting. Good. " I came back, dad's orders. He wanted me to map out the town, so he could come back and screw this town up. It was already screwed. And then Eve brought in a little, bruised girl. You'd finally decided you wanted to come to the big house. The moment I met you I knew you were something special, jailbait. Always, I knew that you were the girl for me. Your short black hair, big brown eyes, everything. You were perfect. And mine. We spent everyday together. Then Bishop got you, and me. You'd just turned seventeen, remember. About a week later, you left. Your lucky Amelie had let you go, behind Bishop's back. But you know what Claire. You never saw what happened, the day we defeated him. You never saw someone we all knew, some of ours family, get killed before our eyes."

"No .."

"Yeah, Claire. Michael, Eve and I watched Sam Glass die right in front of us. Michael saw his grandfather get killed. But, as they say: the show must go on. And we all knew Bishop was a brilliant actor. We got rid of him, as you can see. But when I saw you in Common Grounds, I though, _God, are fucking with my mind, maybe you are real_. Then, fucking Steven came along. Ha! Look how good that turned out .."

"Shane, stop it!"

"Oh, screw that, jailbait. You are my one and only, _were_ my one and only. Don't you forget it. You know every time I see you, it hurts my heart so much I want to scream in agony. It was a good pain, but not anymore. I don't want to erase you from my life, Claire. No, that would hurt too much."

"Are you saying .."

"I'm saying, us, this. Isn't happening. It'll have to be. For my sanity, and yours. See ya Claire Bear. Yeah."

I sighed. That hurt more than non computer game sports.

I could never have ever done that, in a million years. The pain was too much. And, right now, the pain was unbearable. But I was numb, why did I say that. Why did I say that we could never work.

Oh, yeah.

If I didn't, I might have gone insane.

**Sorry for the short update, writing in Shane is difficult! And also because I'm wanting to focus on Trail of Blood for a while, and I promise (dear god I keep on doing that) I will update Dear Dead Diary, because I miss Myrnin! And I also hate that Microsoft word does not Myrnin is its dictionary, I hate going back and checking on it. Anyway, new Trail of Blood - gonna have some fun with it, and also appearances from an amazing band! Who will it be, go check it out ;) Thanks xxxx**


	7. Claire's Red Dress

**ohaiderr! In another writey mood, I'm wanting this to be an action packed chapter so, if I fail don't blame me but it is late and I have school tomorrow and annoying people are talking to me on MSN and they won't leave me alone. Grr! Oh and 3rd**** person this chapter, not done that in a while.**

_Claire pulled on her dress. It was a red strapless dress with a black band across the middle, paired with a bow. It complimented her slim figure, yet added curves at the same time. Under the band, it blew out into a spectacular skirt. With about a dozen layers of netting underneath, the skirt came about two and a half feet from her own. At one side, it was ruffled up a bit, to reveal a layer of black silk underneath it. She teamed it with a pair of black converse - Claire was never one for high heels - and laced them up as they hid under her skirt. _

_She unclipped the necklace that hung from her neck. It read 'friend.' Eve having the 'best' part. It was half a heart with a blue sparkly gemstone in the middle. She replaced it with a necklace - silver of course - that Shane had bought her. It was a little heart locket, with an intricate design of leaves and branches intertwined on the front of it. She un clicked the lock and opened it. On the inside, she had put a picture of Shane, and to the right side he had engraved a note before he gave it to her. ' I love you, Jailbait.' she smiled every time she read it. Claire clicked it shut and focused of finishing her makeup. A little mascara there and a little red lipstick there and she was finished. _

_Her long brown hair was styled into fashion that only belonged to a princess of the forest. Across the top of her head, was a plait, pinned at the other side. The rest of her hair was bound into a loose bun, at the lower side of her head. A single curl escaped and hung next to her face._

_The doorbell rung, and with a quick twirl in front of her mirror, she left her room to answer it. Her mother beat her too it, and she could hear talking coming from the hall._

"_Ah, Shane. Won't you come in." She heard her mother say._

"_Hey, Mrs Danvers." And She heard Shane walking on the wood flooring._

_Claire turned the corner and headed down the stairs, taking every step like it was a red carpet. She moved with grace, and she knew everyone's eyes were on her. Well, everyone's eyes being her Mom and Dad. Oh, and Shane. He was wearing a white shirt, and a black tie. Claire had made him wear this - he was planning on wearing a tee with a tie and waistcoat painted on it. So not formal enough - and she would never let him know how handsome she thought he looked in it. He teamed it with a simple and sleek black tux jacket and pants, and - in true Shane fashion- converse. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and she did a little turn, to show off her dress._

"_Oh, Claire baby, you look beautiful!" Her mother squealed._

"_Agreed." She heard Shane say, but she could only hear him because she was standing next to him. Her mother and father hadn't._

"_My girls all grown up." Her Dad said._

"_Les! Get the camera out!" Her mother shouted, never taking her eyes off Claire._

"_I'm standing right next to you." Her dad said._

"_Go get the camera Les, or Claire and Shane will be late."_

_While Claire's dad went to get the camera, Shane brought a corsage from his suit jacket. It was a little black ribbon band, with a single red rose on it, crowded with little black sparkles. Claire gasped when she saw it, and Shane tied it to her wrist. She held it out to turned it in the light, watching the sparkles glisten and dance. _

"_You like it?"_

"_No."_

"_Really?" Shane looked hurt._

"_I love it!" She said and gave him a hug. She looked up at him and he looked down to lick her nose. She squealed and giggled, luckily her mother didn't see it. She blushed at the thought. By now her father had came back with the camera. Another ring at the doorbell. Claire escaped from Shane's clutches and answered it. Michael and Eve stood there, smiling and glowing. Eve had just turned Goth about six months ago and was living it to the max in a gorgeous gothic dress. It was strapless - like Claire's, but could put her dress to shame - and was a deep black purple. The skirt wasn't as fancy as Claire's, yet even more beautiful at the same time. It was black fabric, too soft yet too defined to be silk. At one side, it was hitched up to her thigh, with a little clip made to look like a sparkling skull. It showed off a perfectly pale leg. A chunky pair of boots were just visible from under the dress. She wore fishnet wrist warmers with a big snake ring that twisted up her finger. Around her neck was a choker, chains hanging and a perfectly antique looking black cross hanging from the middle. Her long black hair was backcombed at the roots, giving her lots of volume on the top, and it came in thinner at the bottom. A large side fringe swept across her face. It was complimented by a purple skull bow hair clip. Her makeup was rice powder pale, eyes ringed in black and lips blacker than liquorice. Michael on the other hand looked godly in his tuxedo. He was wearing the same kind of style as Shane, but he looked more smarter in it. Well, this was Michael, he made everything look amazing. He was wearing dress shoes though, and his blonde hair was slightly ruffled by the wind. He smiled at Claire._

"_Ready to leave?" He asked._

"_No, no!" Claire's mother squealed. "Pictures! Pictures!" And she raced to grab the camera from her husband's hands. He juggled it as she took it, and smiled an sympathetic smile to Claire. _Sorry, _he mouthed. She just waved it off and grinned back._

_They posed for photos; of Shane and Claire, Michael and Eve, Claire and Eve, Michael and Shane. And a big group photo, and another where they made silly faces, a memory never to forget._

_Her mother and father waved them off as the got into the limousine. It was a long black one, with a dance club interior, with leather seats and disco balls. There was cokes and diet cokes in tubs of ice and little wrapped chocolates as well. Michael and Shane had a competition to see who could cram the most in there mouth, against the protests of Eve and Claire, who were constantly saying they were going to be sick everywhere. Luckily they weren't._

_The limo stopped outside their high school, and Eve left, Michael in hand. He twirled her under his arm as they made their way to the front doors. She giggled and he put his arm around her, opening the doors. Claire sighed, and turned her vision to Shane._

"_You sure you wanna do this? There's gonna be dancing." He pointed out. Claire was never one for dancing._

"_Sure I do! You only get one chance at this!"_

"_Well then, Miss Danvers. Lets go to prom."_

Claire wiped her tear at the memory. Shane was so perfect, and what was she? A little geek girl who's only use in Morganville was to be slave to Amelie, the super bad ass vampire founder of Morganville. She could hear Shane and Michael shouting at a game downstairs, probably Call of Duty 2 or Assassins Creed - he was pretty addicted to them right now - and she wished she were there with them. Eve was in her room, the only reason she could tell was because she heard Hannah Montana playing, Eve's new guilty pleasure. She wanted to go see her, have Eve sort her out. Be the big sister she never had. But Claire wasn't looking for sympathy. She wanted to go downstairs and curl up on the couch with Shane, and wake up from this horrible dream, but she couldn't. This was realer than real got.

In Morganville, anyway.

She sighed, deciding she was hungry and hoping there was some extra chilli left over from once upon a dinnertime. She heaved her heavy feet down the stairs and into the kitchen, wincing as she had to walk past the living room door, knowing Shane was inside. She opened the fridge, and scanning the shelves. A footstep behind her, and she stood straight up; alert. She whirled round to find someone she didn't want to ever see again. He smiled at her, showing a gleam of fangs.

"Hey, Claire Bear." He said obnoxiously. "Remember me?" as if she could forget.

"Wha .. How - how did you get in?" The rules on the Glass House were no vampire could get in, unless invited. And he certainly wasn't invited. She didn't think even Oliver would invite him into a house. But there he stood, as clear as day. Steven,

"Only applies to Morganville vamps. Sure I'm a Texas vamp, but I wasn't created in Morganville.""So, how were you created?" Claire asked full of uncertainty.

"Well, on my visit you see my one and only," he pointed to Claire, she winced. "I was stopped at the town limits, a random dude, asking if he could hitch a lift into town, it was daylight and everyone was out so I though what's the harm. Obviously I didn't know about them, until this randomer started telling me. I didn't believe him, until his sharp fangs snapped into place and he bit down on my neck. I decided to come get you from work at the evening, knowing it would be darker. He said I couldn't go out in the sun. I wouldn't have belived him, if he hadn't stuck his finger out the car window 'til it sizzled like bacon. I didn't know how I even realised he was talking to me, the hunger was unbearable. But he took hold of the wheel, and into an alley, where two girls were ties up. He said tuck in, and I did." He said it with a smug look on his face and Claire wanted to be sick. "So, here I am now. Here to take what truthfully belongs to me." She wanted to scream, but she couldn't breathe in enough air in time.

And before she knew it, she was too late.

Steven grabbed her by the waist, super vampire speed, and she finally screamed. Michael flew through the door - dang it, that was a really expensive door. Oh trust Claire to be worrying about doors at a time like this - with Shane hot on his trail. She shot her arm out, even though she was at least a few feet away, for Michael to catch her. It was no use, Steven dragged her into the night. And she was left with the image of Shane's face screaming for her, as a dark Morganville night closed around her.

At this point, being Claire, she blacked out.

**Another update, probably before the end of this week. Any ideas for the old Dear Dead Diary: Myrnin's Diary? Needing some ideas .. Please review for cookies ;DD taaaah 3xxx**


	8. Revenge

**You want updates, I give updates! And sorry, I completely forgot about everything once again! Ohemgeee! So excited, going to see Bowling For Soup in like 2 months then its my birthday like 2 days later. And I'm getting 2 Shane Dawson shirts! I effing love Shane Dawson! (might have something to do as to why I associate Shane Collins to him .. I dunno (; ) Oh, and btw! This chapter might be a bit creepy but I was on the bus (by myself. fail) and I had this idea and thought it was too creepily delicious not to put in this story! Hope you are not like, wow this girl is creepy lets stop reading this story! It will stop getting creepy soooon!**

**Oh and btw, back to Claire's POV.**

I came around with a pounding headache and I felt breathless. A dullness surrounded me, and I felt groggy. I was lying on the floor and it was rather cold, I sat up and rubbed my head. Pulling my sleeves down so cover my arms I realised where I was. It was the church I had ran into when being chased my Monica and her 'friends' where I had first met Amelie. It looked the same as it had before, only abandoned looking. It had been the only above ground church in Morganville, the rest underground because they were hiding from the vamps. It was dark, night time of course. Shit, anyone could barge in here if they smelt my blood.

Oh, yeah. I was bleeding.

I wiped the blood from my forehead with the bottom of my tee shirt. Good, another one ruined. Morganville didn't much care for my clothes over the years. And, then the air turned even colder.

Not freezing cold.

Deathly cold.

I held my breath, and tried to find the source of the coldness. Was it a ghost, and Michael had once been before everyone moved into the Glass house? Or was it one of those hybrid monsters Myrnin had once worked on? Or was it one of them, a vampire? A bad one.

All of a sudden, a candle sparked in the dark. For a flicker of a second, I saw a ghostly pale hand in the dim light. Then I heard footsteps. Another candle popped up at the other side of the room. A slight laugh, a mans laugh, an evil laugh. And in a second, the church was in a blaze of light, candles sparked everywhere, at the sides of every pew, around the organ and around the stained glass windows, depicting important scenes from the bible. Standing in front of every seat, in the very middle of the isle was the person I never wanted to see again, the person I loathed the most. He made Oliver look like a little puppy dog. He had a look in his eyes, ablaze with something that scared me. Craziness? No. Madness? Most definitely. Stephen gave a low growl in the back of his throat that rumbles trough the stillness of the world around us.

"Come, my lovely." He said, almost a whisper and held his hand out. I looked at him with a dumbstruck expression, because he obviously was crazy. Could he not remember what had happened before. But before I could shout a protest back, she shot down the isle and dragged me by an arm to the front. He was walking slowly, which made no sense to me, he was a vampire he should be running. I soon realised why he was walking slowly.

And it killed me inside.

On the very front pew, someone was sitting. Legs tied together and hands tied behind their back. A bandana or something was tied around their mouth, to stop them from shouting and attracting attention. To shout for help. And then a tiny slap in my brain snapped and I realised who it was. And I gasped.

Eve.

I shook my head, no. No! This couldn't be happening! Eve's eyes were red, she had been crying. She looked at me, but there was nothing there. Her eyes were blank. Like she wasn't here at all. She was dressed in an old fashioned bridesmaids dress. It was a dirty white, with long sleeves and the neckline was very high. At the waist, it was pulled in by a tight band, with flowers tucked into it. The skirt came to her knees, quite a contrast to her fishnets and biker boots. She looked like a messed up little 18th centuary princess. My heart smashed. This was my best friend, he had brought my _best friend _here, for whatever reason. But I wouldn't stand for it.

I kicked his leg and punched at his arm, but him being a vampire he didn't move even as much at a stumble. But he did smile. I looked back to Eve, she was shaking. It's almost a miracle her particles didn't start shaking too causing a quivering black outline, in true cartoon style. But no this wasn't and episode of Tom and Jerry or Scooby Doo. Or Family Guy. Things weren't just going to go back to normal at the end of the episode. This was real life, and jumping on the bed doesn't cause normal baby heads to turn into huge football shaped heads. People got hurt, there was real blood. Fresh wounds, old scars.

Steven grabbed both my arms, and I froze in shock. He turned me round to the opposite Eve's and what little pieces left of my heart shattered even more.

Michael was sitting there, tied up exactly the same as Eve. Michael was two years older that Steven. So either, Steven had super strength or there was help on his plan. I didn't doubt either. Michael's hair was glued back, in the old fashioned kind of way. He was wearing a off white suit, similar to the colour of Eve's dress. He had a look of plain terror and fury on his face. Eve was still blank. Those ropes must be super strong, to hold Michael.

Wait a minute.

Hiding behind the seat, was a clear bottle of something. Silver. It looked like a water substance. I looked back to Michael's, at his wrists. They were sore and raw, yup silver to me. He stared at me, with shock. And something I'd never seen on him before.

Fear.

That tore me apart inside.

Steve tightened his grip on my and pulled me up the few stairs to the stage area. I stared at him, at everything. What the hell was going on?

"Steven, what the fuck is going on?" I said as politely as I could in this situation.

"You decided to break it off with me, but oh no. I said I'd get my revenge. So, you gonna start to rue the day you dumped me. Rue it?"

"Whoa! Super obsessive iCarly fan or what?"

"Was it too much"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Where were we? Oh, yeah. Psycho vampire kidnaps house of people."

"It's your fault! And now, I'm about to ruin everyone's lives."

He cleared his throat, and a vampire, no one Claire had seen. Must have been the hitchhiker who changed him. Well he didn't look like a hitchhiker. He looked young, younger that me. About sixteen. He was kinda short and lanky with black hair. He had doc martens on with baggy jeans and a plaid shirt. He reminded me of a clean Jason. But after seeing what was in his hand, I couldn't notice him any longer.

In his hand, was Shane. The dude was dragging him out, but Shane's mouth wasn't tied up like Eve or Michael.

" … you blood feeder cock sucker sparkly fairy bastard!" Eve had lent him the box set of the Twilight films. Why?

"No, what! Steven, what the fuck! Don't hurt him!"

Shane noticed me.

"Claire!"

"Shane, what's going on?"

"I don't know, this douche bag came and knocked me out, tied me up and brought me here. So, yeah."

"May I but in?" Steven asked. "Let's get this show underway, shall we?" And a devilish grin crossed his face.

"Wait, what?" I asked, seriously this was way beyond a joke.

"Well, you were going to marry me someday, eh?"

"Well, yeah. Before you ruined my life and turned into this total dick."

"So, Claire this it it. Either you die or marry me. And the dying thing, it means your friends die too. And to be honest I'm not so big on the dying thing so you really only have the one option."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No."

"Shit."

Eve was breathing heavily now, and when I looked at her she had started to cry again. I looked over to Michael, he wanted to go to her. You could see it in his eyes. But the silver coated ropes would be burning his skin by now. His eyes seemed lost and hurt, like a little boy's. And I had to reminded myself that Michael wasn't much older than me, only by two years. Although he was forever frozen at eighteen, he was still like my brother. And it hurt to see family in pain.

I wondered what Shane was thinking.

I thought he was thinking about how much he hated me, and never wanted to see me again. I remembered back to simpler times …

_I twirled under his arm, my dress spinning out. I found his smile again, that perfect, loppy smile. I couldn't help smile back, I don't think anyone could._

"_You look beautiful!" He said and placed a kiss on my forehead._

"_As you've told me. Oh, and you too." I said blushing._

"_I, er. Hmm." He stuttered._

"_What?"_

"_Oh, nothing! Lets dance some more! I love this song!"_

_Jasey Rae by All Time Low._

_We sang the words, though the thought of Shane loving such a thoughtful song burned in the back of my mind. He took my hand and started singing to me. _

"_I've never told a lie, and that makes me a liar. I've never made a bet but we gamble with desire. I've never lit a match with intent to start a fire. But recently the flames are getting out of control."_

_He stopped and smiled._

"_Danvers, I'm not perfect. No, I'm nowhere even near not perfect. But I just want you to know, I'd do anything for you. You're my little smart ass. I, um …"Oh. My. God._

_Was he going to finally say it, something inside me made my head go fuzzy. But another pleaded for it to be true. Truer than true and true put together! Oh, dear god. He had to!_

_But he turned and left when Dance Dance came on. He went into the centre of a big circle of people and disappeared. I pushed my way to the front only to realise he was having a dance off with Michael and some other guys from their classes. I clapped, cheered, and smiled and sang along but more buring occurred in my mind. What was Shane trying to tell me._

"_Alright dudes!" The DJ shouted. "Grab your girls, we're gonna slow it down!"_

_Shane bounded up to me._

"_Can I have this dance?"_

"_No sorry, I promised Josh the Jake I'd dance with him." _

_He actually looked hurt._

"_Dude, I'm kidding!" And being Shane he laughed it off._

_He took me into the crowd to dance as the sweet and soft beginning to All I Wanted by Paramore began. We swayed slowly along with the rest of the bodies. Shane gave me a look I had never seen on him before. A look that scared me a little and made my heart flip._

_A lot._

_It was a look of everything. He just stared at me with this look, and I could have fainted from the attention. I looked down and took a deep breath before looking at him again and steadied myself. But before I could look up, he sighed and pulled my face inches from his._

"_I love you." He said. And after it, he had no regret._

_I took in a ragged harsh breath. I still couldn't look at him._

"_I love you too, Shane." I whispered. I felt him sigh with relief. And he smiled when I looked back at him._

"_I'm afraid your stuck with me then, Danvers. Forever and always."_

"_I think I can survive."_

_And he kissed me with something I had never experienced before. _

_Pure everything._

I returned back to the church. Everything was here, not a dream.

Well my day couldn't have got crapper.

**Bigger and better chapters soon (; ehxoh xo.**


End file.
